Duo's Execution
by Megkazul
Summary: weird little 2x4/4x2 fic


4x2/2x4  
  
Warnings: Nothing bad... 'cept maybe a tad bit of yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: ::whines:: Why can't I own Gundam?!  
  
Duo's Execution  
by Megkazul  
  
"How's the lab rat doing?"  
  
"He's ready."  
  
"And the test subject?"  
  
"Prepared."  
  
"Alright; clear the test area and bring in the rat."  
  
Duo was suspended about four feet above the ground by ropes at his wrists and ankles that bound him to two large stakes. He imagined he looked very much like a clothesline.  
  
"You can't just leave me here!"  
  
"Don't feel bad; it's for science!"  
  
"Science my ass! Lemme outa here!"  
  
Two men in white lab coats walked out of the enclosure, having successfully delivered their charge.  
  
"Don't you feel guilty?"  
  
"No, that boy has already been sentenced to death, at least this way he can die for a good cause."  
  
"But its such a horrible way to die..." the man winced, remembering the bloody remains of yesterday's tests.  
  
//Dammit.// Duo wriggled helplessly, hoping to find a weakness in the ropes. If he had been able to reach his wrists, he would've gladly gnawed through the ropes, but as it was, all he could do was stare at his wrists and hope his neck grew longer.  
  
"I don't suppose anyone's going to come along and save me?" Duo sighed and hung limply, wondering what contribution he might be making to science. He was about ready to fall asleep when a hand on his shoulder made him look up. There was a pale looking boy staring at him with the most cheerful cerulean eyes he'd ever seen.  
  
"Hey, can you help me down? Some freaky scientists mistook me for laundry."  
  
The boy blinked, "Are you my enemy?"  
  
"No, of course not!"  
  
"Alright." The boy turned and began walking in the other direction.  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
"You don't concern me; you're not my enemy." He continued walking away.  
  
Alarmed, Duo struggled violently. "Come back here!"  
  
The boy ignored him.  
  
"I'm gonna fucking kill you!! Get back here!"  
  
The boy turned with a confused look on his face. "I thought you weren't my enemy."  
  
"Well I changed my mind! As soon as I get out of here you're dead! ...uh, you wanna get me down?"  
  
"No. I will kill my enemies." The boy walked back to Duo.  
  
//This guy's going to kill me?// Duo looked at the boy. He was short and scrawny, with well combed blond hair and the nicest clothes Duo had seen in awhile. //I can see the headlines now 'Death Killed by Spoiled Rich Kid.' Yeah right, like that's gonna happen.//  
  
"So how do you plan to kill me?"  
  
The boy's hands went to his waist, apparently looking for a gun, but he found none.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to break your neck... unless you have a gun?"  
  
"No, those &#$%*!! guys in the lab coats took it."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
The boy approached Duo and reached for his neck. Seeing this, Duo swung and knocked the boy over.  
  
"You're not going to get me that way."  
  
The boy glared at him and stood up to try again. Again Duo swung, but this time, rather than letting himself be knocked over, the boy caught Duo.  
  
"Hey! Let go!"  
  
The boy tried to hold Duo still, but it wasn't happening, Duo moved too much.  
  
Duo glared at the boy. "Who do think you are?!"  
  
"Oh? Did I forget to introduce myself?" the boy stuck his hand out and then looked around, confused, when he realized Duo couldn't shake, "Uh..." he looked embarrassed for a second, "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Well Quatre, you better think up something new, cause I'm not sticking my neck out for you."  
  
Quatre studied him for a second. //I'm just not close enough to him...//  
  
"Hey!" Quatre had suddenly grabbed Duo about the waist.  
  
"What are you doing?" Quatre pulled himself up and sat on Duo.  
  
"Uh... Quatre..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's not exactly..." Duo was interrupted as the rope twisted around, spinning them both upside-down. (It's called the Law of Gravity; imagine a hammock.) At the same moment, Quatre, having been taken completely by surprise, grasped Duo in a fearful death grip. Duo regarded the terrified boy with amusement.  
  
"Squirrels do it like this..."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
Quatre looked at him, confused.  
  
"Haven't you ever seen two squirrels going at it?"  
  
"Going where?"  
  
"No! Like this..." Duo opened his mouth and placed it over Quatre's, licking the boy's lips invitingly. Quatre parted his lips a little, just enough for Duo to slip his tongue inside. Duo explored the boy's mouth slowly, smiling into it as he saw Quatre's eyes widening.  
  
//That... tastes good.// Wanting more, Quatre bit Duo's tongue. The boy immediately began to squirm, acting very much like a hooked fish. Quatre had always loved fish.  
  
//This guy's crazy!// Duo struggled to free his tongue, but it was no use, as long as this boy could hold onto him, he was at his mercy. //Let go. Let go. Please let go!// But Quatre wouldn't let go, and his tongue was really starting to hurt. Duo stopped struggling and panted, trying to catch his breath. When he had caught it, (and locked it up tight,) he jerked roughly, putting all his strength into one last effort to knock the boy off. Quatre fell to the ground with a loud *thump.* Duo grinned, or at least tried to grin, at the pain that flashed through those light blue eyes as Quatre hit the ground.  
  
Quatre didn't like being dropped; it hurt a lot. Surely Duo must know that? He looked up at Duo, who seemed to be quite happy at the moment. //Maybe he needs to be taught.// Quatre walked over to the rope that held Duo's arms. He searched his pockets until he found a switchblade. He cut through the rope, freeing Duo's arms and sending him plummeting four feet down. Duo hit the ground hard, harder even than Quatre had, but he didn't hesitate a bit; he immediately sat up and started working on the knot at his feet. //Hmm... we can't have that, can we?// Quatre walked up to Duo and put his hand around the boy's neck and forced him down on his back.  
  
"I didn't give you permission to escape."  
  
Duo whimpered.  
  
Remembering the taste of the boy's mouth, Quatre stuck out his tongue and licked Duo's lips. Duo promptly opened his mouth and snapped at the tongue.  
  
//Ha! Take some of your own medicine!// Duo's teeth were locked around the pale boy's tongue.  
  
Quatre felt his tongue burning. He tightened his grip on Duo's neck until the boy choked and let go.  
  
"That hurt!"  
  
Duo caught his breath, "You did it to me first."  
  
"It didn't hurt that time."  
  
Duo glared at him, "Of course it hurt!"  
  
Quatre looked confused.  
  
Duo reached for Quatre's hand, "Give me the knife."  
  
Quatre handed it to him.  
  
"Good boy!" Duo stabbed the knife into the arm that was holding his neck.  
  
"Ow!" Quatre jerked his arm back and stared at it.  
  
Duo took the opportunity to cut off the ropes on his feet, //Now we'll do this my way.// He looked at Quatre, who seemed to be having trouble with his arm. Duo reached over and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Here, take this off; it's in the way," Duo pulled the boy's shirt off and grabbed his arm.  
  
"That's a nice cut..."  
  
Quatre glared at him.  
  
"Aw, now don't be like that; I can fix it," Duo pulled Quatre closer to him and started licking the cut in the manner of a cat.  
  
Quatre watched the other boy nervously, expecting Duo to bite him. But Duo didn't bite him; in fact, he made Quatre feel better.  
  
A scientist watched the two subjects with a frown on his face. //What are they doing? Why hasn't Quatre killed him yet?// He watched them for a little while longer, and then stepped back. He had had enough. He grabbed one of the lesser scientists and shook him roughly.  
  
"The blond boy... what did you inject him with?!"  
  
"Umm, um... well, we..."  
  
"He's supposed to kill Duo! Why is that criminal still alive?!" He yanked the guy over to the window.  
  
"What is that?! What are they doing?"  
  
The man studied the pair below, "Fascinating..." he started taking notes.  
  
"Well, what's happening?"  
  
The man looked a tad excited, "I really can't make a good estimation from here; let's get closer."  
  
"There's a better view from that window," he pointed.  
  
"Good, good," the lesser scientist grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the other window.  
  
Now they could see everything perfectly, and it was disturbing, "Who gave them the knife?"  
  
"I don't know," the other man got a puzzled look on his face as he stared at the pair, "Hey!" he called to his colleagues, "Whose idea was it to give them a knife?"  
  
"Me an' Joe thought it'd be a hoot!"  
  
"It is! Come and look at this!"  
  
//I'm gonna puke.// He could stand being near one of the less prestigious scientists, but to have a score of them all crowded around him, watching...? The two boys behind the glass were rolling around, doing *something* with the knife. He glared at one of the men. The man just grinned back at him.  
  
~~~  
  
Zechs walked into a room full of chattering scientists, all of which immediately quieted upon his entrance.  
  
"You men seem to be having an awful lot of fun with this experiment. What's been happening?"  
  
One of the scientists came forward, blushing.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Unsure of how to report, the man went up to Zechs and whispered in his ear.  
  
Zechs's eyes widened, "Squirrels? ...with a knife? Really?"  
  
The man nodded and stepped back. Zechs stood there for a second looking dumbfounded, then he went over to the window to see for himself.  
  
"Whoa... look at 'em go..."  
  
-Owari-  
  
Authors Note: Ok...that wasn't my fault! ::grabs one of the scientists:: He drugged me! I wasn't sane when I wrote that! This story didn't exactly turn out the way I'd planned... but I guess it's ok... Please review...! I need to know what's good... without reviews I might start writing odd things...  



End file.
